Flaws, Tagging and Love Triangles
by GrandSageMiju
Summary: A spin-off/side story to clayvessel14's story 'Glorious' which you should read because A: It is a good story and B: It might help you guys understand some things in my story better, still, hope you all enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Flaws, Tagging and Love Triangles

(Sooo, this is another Kingdom Hearts story, it's basically a spin-off of clayvessel14's story 'Glorious' (Which you guys should read if you haven't yet) basically, it's takes place alongside her story and is told through the eyes of a new character, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!)

*?'s POV *

I slowly wake up to the annoying buzz of my alarm, why did I set that thing so damn early?, I, literally, roll out of bed and land on the floor with a thump, I wearily reach up and grope around my nightstand, looking for my glasses "_Sigh, why do I get the feeling today's going to suck?_" I stand up and put on my glasses, I walk to the bathroom, seemingly doing my best walking dead impression, I look at myself in the mirror and brush my brown hair out of my face, after I did my morning routine, I laid back on my bed and tried to get some more sleep...

"Edward!" A voice called, it was my mother, I sigh and walk out of my room, she's standing at the end of the hall "Oh, you are awake, you don't want to be late, do you?"

"Late?..." I mumble, forgetting what she was talking about, suddenly, it clicked in my mind "_School!_" I run past her down the hall and grabbed everything I needed, I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard and was out the door, soon, I saw my school on the horizon, I skated as fast as I could, when I got there, I breathed a sigh of relief, but when I looked back up, I saw a group of people standing in my path, I tried to swerve to avoid them, but my board caught a raised section of the path and I flew off of it...into a nearby fountain "..._Just great..._" I look at all my belongings floating in the water with me.

"Whoa, are you okay, Edward?" I hear someone ask, I look up and see Kennedie standing by the fountain "That was some wipeout."

"Yeah...just dandy" I answer, standing up in the water "I just hope my stuff is okay, why were you guys just staning there, anyway?" Kennedie gestured towards the wall they were staring at, and on it was a spray-painted Cherry Blossom tree.

"Someone tagged the school, its actually not that bad" Kennedie replied "I wonder who did it?"

"_Me_" I said internally, looking back at my drenched backpack, I knew I still had the spray paint in there, yeah, tagging is one of my hobbies, no, I'm not a vandal.

"Have a good swim, Eddy?" Another voice asked, I looked past Kennedie and saw Alexis, I should've known she would have been there, if I see one, the other isn't that far behind.

"It would've been more relaxing if I hadn't, I don't know, been flying through the air" I reply, finally climbing out of the fountain "At least my glasses didn't break..." when I reset my glasses, I noticed the three others they were with, I don't remember seeing them around before, were they new? "Are you guys new students?"

"Yeah" The redhead answered "I'm Axel" he gestured to his blond friend "This is Roxas, and this..." He gestured to the black-haired girl at his other side, when I saw her...i don't know, I felt my heart skip.

"Yeahgreatnicetomeetyou!" I say quickly, then I grab my board and quickly skate away, a little fact about me, if I'm nervous, I either forget my entire, and rather extensive, vocabulary, or I clutter "_I...should probably get to class..._" I tried to put the incident behind me as I got to my first class, English, one of my best subjects, I sat down at my desk, the cold water sending a chill through my body when I pressed my back against the chair.

"Dude, why are you soaked?" My best friend Seth asked me "Did you get in a Super Soaker fight and not invite me?!" he was like a 6-year-old trapped in an 16-year-old's body.

"No...i was skating and..." I began, shaking water out of my hair "Well, there were people in my way, when I tried to avoid them, I hit a little lip in the ground and flew into the fountain..."

"Pfft!" Seth laughed "Wow!, That's priceless!"

"Maybe I should throw you in that fountain, wash out that stupid hair dye" I reply, flashing him a wicked grin, he defensivly grabbed his white locks and looked hurt.

"It scares me that you would even suggest doing something like that!" He responded "Oh!, did you see those new students?"

"Yeah..." I answered, remembering the black-haired girl "Imetthem" Seth looked at me and let out a little chuckle.

"I know what that cluttering means!" He said, prodding my chest "What are you nervous about?"

"Nothing!" I reply, feeling my face turn red "Nothingatall!" no matter how much I protested, he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Oooh, you're turning red!" He teased "What's the problem?" I decide to ignore him and put in my headphones, maybe music would drown out his idiocy, man, was I wrong... "Come on, you can tell me!, I'm your friend!" before I could reply, the teacher came over.

"Mr. Emerson, could you please quiet down and talk out your book?" He said, stroking his beard, I heard Seth sigh in defeat and pull out his book "And Mr. Flamel, where is your bo-"

"I finished it" I answered flatly, even though I stared out the window, I knew everyone in class, even the teacher was staring at me with wide eyes "What?"

"I handed out those books _yesterday_" The teacher replied "How could you have possibly read it that fast?"

"Because he has a microprocessor instead of a brain" I heard Seth joke, and I didn't really feel like arguing with him, he may have been right for all I cared...it felt like English went by faster than usual because the bell rang pretty early, though it might have been just me, Seth and I walked out of class and stood in the hallway.

"Well, I've got Drama, so I'll see you at lunch" He said "Hey, you've got a good imagination, why don't you take Drama?"

"I'd rather _write _plays, not be in them" I answered, besides, 2nd period was my free period, I need to check all of my stuff anyway...

*Seth's POV *

Edward and I parted ways as I went to Drama, when I finally got there, I saw Kennedie, I knew she was helping the new kids around school, maybe she would know what has Edward acting so weird "Hey Kennedie, I thought you didn't have Drama this hour?"

"Oh, hi Seth, and no, I don't" She answered "But the teacher asked for my help, what's up?"

"I was asking Edward about the new students, but when I did, he turned red and started cluttering" I explained "I don't think I've seen him like this in a while."

"Cluttering?" She repeated "You mean like when he talks fast?, yeah, he did that when he met them."

"Really?, So, something about those new guys set him off" I thought "But he didn't act like that when I moved here..."

"Well, it only happened when Axel was going to introduce Xion" Kennedie informed me, then I finally understood...

"Hmm...I wonder why..." I thought, placing a hand against my chin "Well, I can think of one thing...but, I mean, it _is _Edward, he gets red if you even mention women."

"What?, He's never like that around me" Kennedie replied "What would make Xion different?"

"Well, He's known you for a while" I tell her "But since she's new, he hasn't gotten used to her."

"Is that it?, Just because she's new?" She questioned, sounding a bit skeptical "If it's anything more...he may be a bit disappointed."

"Oh?, What makes you say that?" I asked "What do you mean disappointed?"

"Nothing" She replied, walking past me "Listen, I've got to get to class" I watched her leave before going to find a seat.

"_What did she mean by that?_" I thought as the teacher began class...

*Edward's POV *

I didn't really have much to do, so I pretty much just wandered around, soon I found myself in the gym, when I got there, I leaned against the wall and examined my still-soaked backpack, everything seemed okay, none of my other electronics seemed broken...oh great...my bento was filled with water "Guess I'm missing out on lunch today..."

"Why's that?" I heard someone say, making me practically jump out of my skin, I looked to where the voice came from and saw the red-headed guy from before "A little water never hurt anyone."

"It'd probably hurt you, Mr. Hair gel" I joked, tossing the soaked box into the trash "What did you say your name was?, Axel?"

"Yeah, got it memorized?" He asked "So, wanna tell me what happened earlier?"

"What, when I fell into the fountain?" I replied, hoping that's what he meant.

"No, you know what I mean" Axel answered "You're little freakout."

"Ihavenoidea *Clears throat * I have no idea what you mean" I respond, trying hard to make sure he didn't notice that.

"You have no idea?" Axel repeated "What am I supposed to think when you pracitcally broke the sound barrier to get away from us?"

"Well...That's because...uh..." I stammered, great, my brain froze "I...uh...gotta go!" I ran as fast as I could out of the gym, I finally stopped when I was outside, I needed something to take my mind off of the day, I rummaged around my soggy backpack and found my cardboard stencil's, I stood in front of the blank wall in front of me and took out a can of black spray paint "Let's see..." I thought of the perfect art and started spraying, when I was done, I examined my art work "_**Meglio Domani**_" something about me is that I have a great interest in other languages, and Italian was one of my favorites, for those who don't know, Meglio Domani = Better Tomorrow.

"Were you the one who painted the school?" I heard someone ask, I turned around and my blood ran cold, it was her, that black-haired girl "You're a great artist" I stammered, trying to think of something to say and all that came out of my mouth was...

_THE END _

A.N: Cliffhanger, for the win!, anyways, I hope you enjoy! (Also, I don't really know when I will update this, maybe alternating sundays) Rate and Review and all that!


	2. Chapter 2

Flaws, Tagging and Love Triangles: Chapter 2

*Edward's POV *

She was standing right in front of me, I couldn't say anything "Are you okay?" I heard her ask, I opened my mouth to try and reply.

"I-I'm okay" I reply "You just kinda...surprised me.." She approached the wall and looked at my work "It's not that great, I-I bet a little kid could do better..."

"Was it you who painted the tree?" She asked, I nodded in reply "That one was pretty."

"R-really?" I answer "_Man, I bet I sound so stupid right now_"

"Does it have a meaning?" She asked, still looking at my work "Meglio...Domani?"

"It means 'Better Tomorrow', it doesn't really mean much symbolically" I answered, honestly, talking about my art usually made it easier to talk to people, not really sure why "I want to have more art that tells a story, Like that tree, I call it '_**Hajime**_' or 'The Beginning'"

"What's the story behind that?" She asked, Wow, she's one of the few people who seem genuinely interested in my art...

"Er...I can't tell you...It's gonna sound stupid..." I respond, my face burning up "_Geeez!, Why am I so bad at talking to her?!_"

"Come on, you can tell me" She said, turning to me and smiling "I won't think it's stupid, promise."

"...Fine, I'll tell you..." I concede defeat "The story behind it is that the tree was the beginning, every petal that fell off of the tree created a new being...each with its own flaws."

"Wow, that wasn't stupid at all" She replied "That actually sounded pretty poetic."

"_Poetic?_" I thought "_Honestly, when I thought of it, it sounded pretty flowery and stupid...but I'm glad someone thinks it sounded good_."

"Will there be anymore?" She asked, Anymore?, Did she really like what I painted that much?

"Uh...yeah..I'll probably make more" I answered "I'll just need to make some more stencils" Come to think of it, that'll give me something to do during lunch, considering _my_ lunch was destroyed.

"Okay, be sure to tell me when you finish it" She said, smiling again "Oh!, I don't think I ever learned your name."

"I-I'm Edward" I replied, readjusting my glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Edward" She responded, holding out her hand "My name's Xion."

"N-nice to meet you too" I answer, shaking her hand, before I could say anything else, the bell rings and people begin pouring out of their classes "_Oh great...Algebra, the one subject I'm terrible at..._"

"I gotta get to class, I'll see you later" Xion said, heading off towards her next class.

"_Should I just cut class..._" I pondered, setting down my board and rolling through the halls "_Hmm...nah, that probably wouldn't be a good idea..._" Lost in my thoughts about new art, I didn't hear when someone yelled watch out, and suddenly, for the second time today, I was sent barreling through the air, when I landed, I heard a hiss from my backpack "_Nononononononononono!_" I quickly unzip my bag and dumped everything out, my papers, my notebooks, all dyed pink!

"Hey, are you okay?" The person I hit asked, I turned around and see that it was the guy that was with Axel and Xion, Roxas?, was that his name?

"_Sigh_...I'm good...my homework on the other hand..." I reply, standing up "At least it wasn't my algebra work...I can afford a few F's in everything else.."

"Sorry about that, I was just a bit lost" He said "I was looking for the Phys Ed class, do you know where it is?"

"...The gym?" I ask "Yeah...It's right around the corner, just look for the big doors" Has he never been in a school before?

"Wait...do I know you?" He asked "I feel like I've seen you somewhere..."

"Yeah, we met earlier, I was the guy that took a header into the fountain" I answer, stuffing everything back into my backpack "Name's Edward."

"Well, thanks for the help, Edward" Roxas replied, heading off towards the gym.

"No problem..." I say, going to my class, I take a seat and begin to stare out the window "_Sigh...why do I need this class?_" the teacher walked around passed out the assignment and I stared at it, feeling like I was looking at something in a different language, I bumbled through the work and handed it in, I sat back in my desk and looked through my bag and pulled out one of my only unstained notebooks and tried to think of some ideas for new art...nothing really came to mind as I stared at the blank page, after

a couple more minutes of staring at nothingness, the bell rang and let out a sigh of relief, I could finally get out of my hell, I left the class and headed to the cafeteria, when I was there, I found an empty table and sat down, placing my notebook on the table, still trying to think of ideas.

"Trying to make the page burst into flames?" I hear someone ask, I look up and see Seth "Because I've tried that, it isn't that easy."

"No, I'm trying to think of some art" I reply, looking back at the blank page "It's harder than it looks..."

"You'll think of something" Seth said, sitting down next to me "It shouldn't be that hard, should it?" I looked back up at him and noticed he had a sly look on his face "Or...maybe you have something else on your mind, or _someone_ else?"

"shutup!" I yell, once again feeling my face burn "Leavemealone..." 

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Seth continued "You've been acting weird all day today."

"It's nothing" I reply "I just...have a lot on my mind right now."

"Come on!" Seth prodded, jabbing me in the chest "They're sitting right over there, just go over and talk to her!" he gestured off towards another table where I saw Roxas, Axel and Xion sitting with Kennedie and Lexi, I watched as Roxas stared at a plate of poutine like it was about to come alive and attack him, I felt his pain, that stuff didn't look too appetizing.

"No, I...I just can't!" I shout "J-just let me get back to my work..." He sighs and leaves me be, turning his attention to his food, I stared at the paper in front of me, without thinking, my pencil just started dancing along the page, faster then I thought I could even draw, when it stops, I see the Cherry Blossom tree I painted before, but this time, all of the petals had fallen off and groups of animals had gathered around the tree.

"Woah, that's pretty cool" Seth said "How did you come up with that?"

"I honestly don't know" I reply "It just kinda...came to me..."

"Well, maybe you're a savant when it comes to art" Seth answered, popping off the top to his soda "Maybe you could use that talent."

"For what, exactly?" I asked "Not a lot of people take kindly to someone vandalizing their property, even if it is in the pursuit of art..."

"Then get a canvas, dude" He replied "You don't have to be a street artist, y'know."

"I guess you're right, I mean, my stencil's _can_ work on canvas" I say "But, there's something about tagging that I just find satisfying..."

"Whatever, you should finish your work, period's almost over." He said, standing up and leaving early, I look back down at the drawing and tear it from my notebook and folding it up, placing it in my pocket, the rest of the day went by quickly, I walked out of the building, looking at the people marvelling at my art, I dropped my board to the ground and rolled away, heading for home, as I rolled down the street, I saw the bus stop on the other side of the street, over the windows of the bus, I saw a shock of familiar red hair, it was obviously Axel, and momentarily thought of stopping and talking to him, he didn't seem like that bad of a guy, but when the bus rolled away, I saw Xion and Roxas standing next to him and then I saw something that made my blood run cold...Xion and Roxas...were holding hands...man I feel like an idiot...

THE END.

A.N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while since College started up, but anyone, ending on a kinda sad note here, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway


End file.
